What Might Have Been
by harryginnyfan91
Summary: Jacob said in a normal world that they would have been perfect for each other. Now an angel has been sent to show them there lives in a completely normal vampire free world. rateing might be subject to change. EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

"Can I tell you what the worst part is?" he asked hesitantly when I said nothing. "Do you mind? I am going to be good."

"Will it help?" I whispered.

"It might. It couldn't hurt."

"What's the worst part, then?"

"The worst part is knowing what would have been."

"What might have been." I sighed.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us - comfortable, easy as breathing. I was the natural path your life would have taken. . . ." He stared into space for a moment, and I waited. "If the world was the way it was supposed to be, if there were no monsters and no magic . . ."

I could see what he saw, and I knew that he was right. If the world was the sane place it was supposed to be, Jacob and I would have been together. And we would have been happy. He was my soul mate in that world - would have been my soul mate still if his claim had not been overshadowed by something stronger, something so strong that it could not exist in a rational world.

I looked at Jacob and then I looked past him, a woman with long flowing dark chocolate colored hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled at me with a beautiful smile, before she started to walk towards me. With the first step I noticed that she was dressed in a long flowing white dress, she looked like an angel.

She was so beautiful, and then she spoke.

"Bella," she said and Jacob turned around so fast ready to attack. Jacob relaxed a bit when he saw that the woman wasn't a vampire but he still seemed tense. The woman smiled a little at Jacob before continuing.

"Bella, do you really believe that in a world without magic, no monsters. If the world was complete as everyone else thinks it is that you and Jacob Black would be together, that your soul mates." The woman said. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Come on out Edward, I know your there."

I looked over her shoulder and could see Edward approaching with a look of expectance. He was waiting for me to answer her. I was about to deny everything she said when Edward spoke. He was looking at the woman now with a completely loving look that was full of sadness.

"Mother?"

The woman smiled at him and reached her hand out for him to take. Edward seemed a bit hesitant, before he took her hand and smiled sadly at him.

"Yes, Edward. I have missed you so much but I have watched over, and will continue to do so for the rest of forever." She said before turning to me and Jacob. Bella, Jacob my name is Elizabeth Masen."

My eyes widened. She was Edward's mother. Jacob still didn't understand who she was, he looked a mix of awed, angry, and confused. She seemed to see Jacobs confusion so she add, "I am Edward's human mother."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jacob stated rather rudely.

"Yes. In fact I still am dead. I was sent here to give answers. Now Bella, I believe I asked you a question and am still awaiting an answer. So, do you really believe that in a completely normal world, with no vampires or shape shifters, that you and Jacob Black would be soul mates?"

I looked at her. I wanted to lie and deny it so badly, but something told me that both Edward and Elizabeth would know that I was lying. "Yes" I said simply feeling a bit guilty. I could just feel the pain coming off of Edward and the sadness for Elizabeth. I looked at Jacob and he had such a smug grin on his face, he looked like he had just won some ridicules prize.

"Really." Elizabeth said. "Well, I am here to show you how life for you would have been in a world with no vampires or shape shifters, a completely normal world." We all looked in at her in awe. Than Jacob spoke and ruined everything.

"Isn't it wonderful, Bella? We get to see what live could have been like!" He sounded so excited and I suddenly felt a little sick. Everything looked white and we were suddenly standing in the Port Angeles airport and I was walking off a plane and into my father's arms.

We moved around with me and everything seemed to happen as if did in the past. I was just as miserable as I thought I was going to be, even more so because there was no Edward. I watched as I slipped farther and farther into a depression.

I looked at Edward it seemed to me that her wanted to wrap his arms around me and offer me comfort but didn't. Jacob who seemed to think that just because I said in a normal world we would have be soul mates, I was now his girl friend, wrapped his arm around me.

I try and get out of his grip but he holds me tighter, as if to say that I am his. I cringed a little in pain and look pleadingly at Edward. He looked at me before asking Jacob to let me go, that he is hurting me but he doesn't come to hold me. On the 24th of January it snowed and my eyes widened in realization. The next day I watched as got in my truck and went to school.

At school I looked as I went and looked at the tires of my truck. There was the sound of tires squealing. I watched as the girl that would have been me died right there, on the pavement in the school parking lot.

Edward was by my side in a second, holding me up as my knees gave out. I sobbed and Edward was trying to calm me. This was it; my choices were always the same. Either Edward or death, no Jacob. I looked over at Jacob and he was in shock. I then looked over to Elizabeth and said, "I understand."

Elizabeth smiled. "There's more." Jacob who had come out of shock went right back into shock. Edward and I looked at her.

"There is?" we asked.

"Just watch" she said.

**Elizabeth Masen - ****/portfolio_images/635/635_**** (I know that her eyes aren't green but she is what I imagine Edward's mother would have looked like but only with green eyes.)**

**Elizabeth's ****dress - ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that there are only going to be three or four chapters and than I will write a sequel, later after I finish either my other twilight story or my Harry Potter story.

Chapter 2

The scene went black. Edward and I looked around and saw Jacob also looking around and Elizabeth looking at Edward and me with a bright smile on her face. She was happy that Edward had seemed to forgive me for thinking something unforgivable, as believing that there might be someone else out there for me.

"I am sorry for believing that Jacob could be my soul mate in a normal world. It's just that before he became a werewolf being with him was as easy as breathing. I don't want you…" I trailed off as Edward put his index finger to my lips.

"Bella, Love. You are completely forgiven. I will always love you very much, no matter what you choose. Are you still going to…" Edward trailed off and I nodded. I was not going to go back on my word.

"As long as you keep your end of the deal." I said.

Edward smiled. "Love, I only promised to try."

I let out a small laugh. Elizabeth smiled at us and then looked over to Jacob, he looked upset. He was shaking; it was then that I realized that a new scene had materialized.

I recognized the place; it was the Jacob home in La Push. I looked on at the scene before us. The scene's Jacob was walking out of the scene as a car pulled up and Harry Clearwater got out, he had a sad frown on his face.

"Hey Jake." Harry said as he pulled Billy's wheel-chair out of the truck. "We got some bad news."

Jake looked up at Harry as he helped Billy out of the car. "What's up?" he asked. Billy was now in his wheel-chair, he was crying. Harry pushed him over to Jake who took the chair from him.

"Harry, you staying?" Jake asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I am going to head home and hug my kids. Going to give your dad some time."

"Okay, see you later." Jake said as he pushed his father in the house. Jake pushed Billy up to the table. "So what's up dad? What's the news?"

Billy looked at Jake for a long moment; he seemed to be thinking that his son could have been more concerned, it was like he doesn't care.

"Bella's dead." Billy said looking down at the table.

Bella looked over to Jacob; he looked horrified as if he had just realized something, himself.

"Who?" Jake asked.

Billy looked up, shocked at Jake's answer. "Who? Charlie's daughter, that's who, Jake! How is it that you didn't know that?"

"Well how am I supposed to know? Charlie's your friend dad not mine, I barely know this girl." Jake said.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. Bella looked over to Jake who looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Bella, but at that point in time…" he trailed off. Bella looked over at Jacob and than over to Jake who was now arguing with Billy about attending her funeral. Billy wanted him there to support Charlie with him, but Jake wanted to hang out with his friends.

"Jake…" Bella said, "I don't know if I can, forgive you for this. You said that you loved me, and if you really did you would have shown even a little compassion for my father, who just lost his only daughter. What's your game?"

"Bell, I… I… I do love you!" Jacob said reaching his hand out towards her. Edward took a step away from Bella, to let her choose. Bella took a step back, away from Jacob and back into Edward's arms.

Elizabeth looked on at the scene and smiled. She didn't want anyone to get but she knew that in the end only one person could have been hurt. It was Edward, Bella, or Jacob. One of them one destined to get hurt, there was no getting out of it.

The end result was just as she predicted when Bella realized what a normal world would have meant death and when Edward forgave Bella. Jacob was the only one to be hurt in this situation.

Bella looked back on everything that she and Jacob had been through. She looked back on everything that she had done and everything that Jacob had done for her. No for himself, every step of the way Jacob only wanted one thing and she wasn't giving it to him. Ever.

She looked at Jake. Horror on her face. "How could you Jake? I thought you were my friend." Bella said.

"Bella no that's not…" Jacob started.

"No!" Bella screamed. "You used me! You played my emotions against me! You had me convinced that I loved you as well. How could anyone be that cruel? Leave, I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

Elizabeth smiled at Edward and Jacob and sent a disapproving look to Jacob and snapped her fingers. With that snap the scene changed to Bella's bedroom and Jacob wasn't there.

Bella, dropped to her knees. How could she have let this happen? What did she do to deserve to be played in such a way? She was crying so hard that she didn't even notice when Edward picked her up off the floor and cradle her.

"Love, I wanted to tell you. I have tried to before but, every time I decided to tell you, Alice would have a vision of you not believing me. We would fight and you would tell me to leave, and I would." Edward said. "Bella, I can't stay with you when you don't want me. I need you to be happy and you were miserable whenever I decided to tell you. I can't see you in that kind of pain again."

Bella looked at him through my tears and reached up and kissed him. "I love you." She said and smiled at him. "I am sorry that I didn't trust you enough, but from now on I will always love you and will trust you from this moment on.

Edward looked at her and smiled. "Bella, I love you more than anything. I want you to be happy, whether it is with me or not. I love you. I know that I should have asked you better in the first place so let me ask you again. Bella, you are my entire world, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, Bella nodded. "When we get back I will let me put that beautiful ring on my finger, forever." Edward smiled and picked her up and kissed her.

"Congratulation. Bella, Edward I am so proud of you both. Now there is one more thing you need to see before you are sent back. You see the scene and them be sent back to before Jacob and Bella kissed." Elizabeth said. "You both need to realize that Jacob will not remember any of this. You both will be back at the moment before I came here. Bella you will be back with Jacob and Edward, you will be back at the camp with Seth. Remember, how you proceed from now on is up to you."

**Note: I realize that the whole conversation about Bell and Jacob being meant for each other took place after defeating Victoria and the newborns, but I moved it to right after Bella and Jacob kissed and she tells him that she loves him but loves Edward more. **

**Lots of love to my readers,**

**HarryGinnyFan91**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The scene changed. Neither Bella nor Edward knew where they were. It was like they were standing on the clouds. The scene was bright and the air the freshest either had ever tasted. As the Brightness began to dim they noticed that Elizabeth was not with them this time, they were alone. Right in front of them there was a young man sitting on a bench with his head down.

The man's hair was the same as Edwards'. That weird copper color. As they looked at the man music started to play. Both Edward and Bella recognized the song, Waitin' on a Woman by Brad Paisley.

Sittin' on a bench in West Town mall.

He sat down in his overalls and asked me.

You waitin' on a woman?

I nodded yeah and said and how 'bout you

He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been

Waitin' on a woman

When I picked her up for our first date

I told her I'd be there at eight

She came down the stairs at eight-thirty

She said I'm sorry that I took so long

Didn't like a thing that I tried on

But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty

Yeah she'll take her time

But I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman

He said the wedding took a year to plan

You talk about an anxious man

I was nervous

Waitin' on a woman

And then he nudged my arm like old men do

And said I'll say this about the honeymoon

It was worth it

Waitin' on a woman

And I don't guess we've been anywhere

She hasn't made us late I swear

Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it

Boy it's just a fact of life

It'll be the same with your young wife

Might as well go on and get used to it

She'll take her time

'Cause you don't mind

Waiting on a woman

I've read somewhere statistics show

The mans always to first to go

And that makes sense 'cause I know

That she won't be ready

So when it finally comes my time

And I get to the other side

I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any

I hope she takes her time

'cause I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman

Honey take your time

'Cause I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman

When the song ended the man looked up. It was Edward and just like the song said he was sitting on a bench and waiting. Just waiting. The Edward that was sitting on the bench looked off into the distance with a sad expression. Then he smiled.

In the distance there was another figure. This figure was walking towards us. As this figure got closer, it became more defined. The figure was a woman with long, dark brown hair. It was Bella.

Edward stood up and smiled as Bella got closer. She walked right into Edward's arms and hugged him tightly to her. She smiled, before standing on her toes and giving him a short peck on the lips.

The scene went black.

Bella grabbed on to Edward hand.

"Edward, I love you and no longer confused." Bella said.

Edward smiled and pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

"I love you too, Bella."

**The End**

**There will be a sequel. I don't know when might be a few months or it might be a few years. But there will be a sequel.**


End file.
